The present invention relates to a device for securing at least one object that is disposed on a load surface of a vehicle.
A device of the generic kind thus serves for securing a load on or in a vehicle. A load surface herein is understood to be, for example, a load surface in a rearward load space of a motor vehicle on which objects can be disposed. When objects are placed loosely on a load surface of this type there is the risk of said objects being undesirably repositioned during driving and in particular when accelerating, braking, or passing through curves. Herein, damage to the object and/or to the vehicle interior and likewise injury to vehicle occupants may arise. There is thus a demand for devices which reliably secure objects that are disposed on a load surface and which are as simple as possible to handle.
For example, a device having securing element in the form of an elongate barrier is known from DE 10 2012 200 928 A1. The securing element here is disposed on the load surface so as to be adjustable in order to be able to adapt a load space that is defined by the load surface in a variable manner in terms of the size thereof, and in order to avoid in particular that an object that is disposed on the load surface can be arbitrarily moved by the acceleration forces that arise during driving.
Furthermore, a device having a planar securing element that is designed in the form of a flexible safety net, by means of which objects that are disposed on a rearward load surface can be secured, is known from DE 197 22 501 A1. The securing element in the form of the safety net herein by means of a cable pull system is convertible from a loading position in which the safety net extends substantially along the vertical to a securing position in which the safety net extends across objects that are disposed on the load surface, covering the latter in a taught manner. The safety net that to this end is capable of being unwound from a wound roll herein by way of a free end is guided along two gate-type guides that extend above the load surface and by way of which the free end of the safety net, when being adjusted from the loading position to the securing position, is guided along a roof-side longitudinal rail and onward along the mutually opposite C-pillars of the vehicle down to the rear region of the load surface.
In the case of the known solutions, handling of the securing element is comparatively tedious and associated with significant interferences in the interior design of the vehicle. Moreover, with a view to the solution of DE 10 2012 200 928 A1, by way of the disclosed barrier as a securing element there is barely any adequate protection provided against slippage of the load. With a view to the solution of DE 197 22 501 A1, by way of the device illustrated therein the interior design of the vehicle is in turn heavily interfered with in that the illustrated gate-type guides have to be provided above the load surface.